Kingston's New Mascot
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Spider replaced the Kingston mascot with something new.


**TITLE: Kingston's new mascot**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Under the Hammer**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: None**

**SUMMARY: Spider replaced the Kingston mascot with something new.**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction, **

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Dreema for beta reading this story for me**

When the Hammersley crew got word the next morning that their mascot had been stolen, they knew who to blame. Buffer went in search of Spider and found him in the galley.

"Spider, tonight you and I are going to get back Hammersley's mascot."

"Tonight, Buff?"

"Yes, that's right, so be ready."

"Buff, can we do it tomorrow night?"

Buffer stepped forward until he was an inch away from Spider. "Why tomorrow night?"

"Please, Buff. It... it will be worth it." Buffer looked at Spider

"All right, tomorrow night it is then," he said as he turned around and walked out of the galley.

Spider let out the breath he was holding then walked from the galley to the back of the ship, got his phone out and made a call.

The next day, Spider was waiting on the dock when a car pulled up and he walked over to it. Mike and Buffer were watching what was happening on the wharf and saw a guy pass Spider a box.

Spider removed the lid and grinned as he nodded. He put the lid back on then put his hand in his pocket, pulled out something and passed it to the guy before he left. Spider returned to Hammersley and walked down to his bunk where he put the box away before leaving to get some dinner.

Later that night Buffer woke Spider up. "Showtime."

Spider got up from his bed and walked into the next room, where he kept his black clothes. Once he was dressed, he walked over to his closet and opened it, picking up the box and closing the door.

"What have you got there?" Buffer whispered.

"Kingston's new mascot."

"We are not taking it." Spider opened it and showed Buffer what it was.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'll tell you later," Spider grinned.

Buffer shook his head. "Come on." They walked out and off Hammersley.

They walked quickly and quietly to Kingston, managing to get on the ship unnoticed.

"You get their mascot and I'll go and find ours," Buffer said and Spider nodded.

They went their separate ways; Buffer found Hammersley's mascot while Spider managed to make it to the front of the boat where Kingston's mascot was located. He looked onto the Kingston bridge as he remove the mascot from the box. He then quickly swapped the mascot with the one that was in the box. Once done, he picked up the box and managed to get off Kingston to see Buffer waiting for him.

"Got it," Buffer said as he showed Spider Hammersley's mascot.

"Same here." Spider showed him Kingston's mascot.

"Let's head back." They walked quickly back onto Hammersley.

They went to clean the black paint off their faces and hid both mascots. Buffer was waiting for Spider outside the shower room when he walked out.

"Care to tell me what that thing was?"

"Sure, follow me."

They walked down to the computer. Spider typed something then he turn to Buffer with a grin on his face.

"You've got to be joking?"

"Why not?"

Buffer shook his head. "Get to bed Spider."

Spider clicked out of the window before standing up and following Buffer out of the room.

The next morning on Kingston, the crew were still grinning and talking about how they had gotten Hammersley's mascot. One of the crew members walked out to the front of the boat, looked over the sea and turned around. His eyes widened as he ran up to their mascot and screamed.

"Damn you, Hammersley," he yelled, causing his crew mates and CO to run to his position.

"What's the yelling about?" the CO asked. He turned to see what the crew member was looking at, with the rest of the crew following suit.

"They stole our mascot," one of them said.

"What the hell is this?" another guy said.

The new member, a gap girl, stepped forward to take a closer look and burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" one of the men said.

"You don't know who that is?"

"Grey alien?"

"That is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"Thor? Asgard?" one guy said as every one look at the gap girl.

"Thor is an Asgard from sci-fi show Stargate. He's friend of SG1, well mainly with Jack O'Neill. Look it up on the net if you haven't heard of it." She watched at them as they look at her then back to the mascot.

It was ten inch Asgard doll, holding a hammer in one hand and wearing a crown on his head. It was standing on piece of wood with metal plate engraved with the words 'King Thor'.

The end


End file.
